


This is my love song to you

by AsrielDremurr



Series: Jeremiah x Bruce [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: Bruce and Jeremiah get married after years of struggling. It's time for them to finally be happy.





	This is my love song to you

Bruce gulped, trying to control his nerves. His body was tingling, his hands trembling. Damn, was he nervous. Selina next to him put a hand on his shoulder carefully, smiling at him. "You can do this. Ecco and I will be right here if you need us."

He nodded, trying to smile back but it probably looked more like a shaky grimace.

"Breathe. This is the day of your life. You did worse things. You can get through your own damn wedding."

Bruce wasn't sure if he could. His body was shaking and he wished for this to start already. What if Jeremiah had ran away? What if he had decided that he didn't want to marry him? What if he had passed out? Was he okay?

His thoughts were interrupted as the music started to play. Every head turned to the gates that marked the entrance to the little park they had chosen as the wedding location. It was truly beautiful. Cherry blossom trees stood on either side of the path leading to the altar, coloring the ground pink. 

There weren't many people sitting on the white benches next to the path. Bruce and Jeremiah had decided to only invite the really important ones. There was Jim Gordon who had helped them through so much. Selina and Ecco had been chosen as their witnesses. Both women were essential to their lives and they just had to be invited. Alfred was there, of course. He would be the one to walk Jeremiah down the aisle. It had been their wish and Alfred, touched by the request, had gladly accepted.

They had also invited Harvey Bullock and Lucius Fox, as they were also good friends. And that was it. They had wanted a small, private wedding with their friends and family, without any press or journalists. And that it surely was.

Bruce stared at the white gates as they opened slowly, revealing Alfred in a fashionable black suit. He held the gate open carefully, waiting. And then Bruce saw Jeremiah. His heart stopped beating for a moment. The ginger wore a black suit as well, a purple tie acting as a splash of colour. His red hair had been combed back and his black glasses were shining in the sunlight. Jeremiah took Alfred's arm and let himself be guided down the aisle in Bruce's direction who was close to having a heart attack. How did he actually deserve someone like Jeremiah? Someone so sweet and beautiful with a heart of gold and a mind so brilliant there was no one he knew who could even come close to it.

Alfred smiled at Bruce as he arrived at the altar and let go of Jeremiah's arm. The ginger took his hand, a shy smile on his lips as his eyes took in Bruce's black suit and finally rested on his face. "Hi.," he whispered, squeezing his hand. Bruce squeezed back, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at the realization that in a few minutes Jeremiah would be his. Forever. No one would be able to separate them for the rest of their lives.

"Hi.," he choked out, swallowing the lump in his throat. Jeremiah seemed to sense his mood and his smile brightened. "I love you. We can do this." 

Bruce nodded slowly. His heart started to swell at the overwhelming emotions he felt. "I love you, too."

The priest smiled at them as he started the ceremony. At some point someone started crying, lowly weeping in the background. But Bruce only had eyes for Jeremiah next to him. His fingers were shaking when the time came to exchange the rings. He almost dropped his one but Selina caught it and handed it back to him with a calming smile. And then the words that sounded like a dream to him reached his ears. 

"You may kiss the groom."

Jeremiah smiled at him again, tears in his eyes. Bruce pulled him closer, his hands caressing his cheeks.

The moment their lips touched it was as if the world stood still. Time stopped as Bruce buried his hands in Jeremiah's hair, losing himself in the feeling of being so close to the man he loved. Knowing that nothing would be able to tear them apart, ever. That they would spend the rest of their lives together. Tears ran down his cheeks, adding a salty taste to the sweet kiss. His eyes opened as they broke apart, looking at each other lovingly with tear-stained faces. The people started to applaud, the sound in the back of their minds as Jeremiah kissed Bruce a second time, deeper and more passionate this time. They laughed when the kiss ended, turning to their friends.

Alfred was the first person Bruce saw. There were tears in his eyes as well and he wiped them away, a smile spreading on his lips. His eyes wandered over to Jim and Harvey who grinned at them, clapping with the rest. Lucius next to them gave him a thumbs up. Then Bruce looked at Selina and Ecco who grinned widely, whistling and cheering.

His heart felt so unbelievably light. And he knew that he had found the family he had always wanted. Jeremiah took his hand, squeezing it. Bruce looked at him, taking in his messy red hair, loving eyes and wide smile. As he kissed his husband he realized that he had never been happier ever before in his life.

The euphoric feeling never left them throughout the rest of the day. Bruce smiled and thanked every single one of his friends as they congratulated them. Selina only grinned at him. "Wow. I never thought this would ever happen. I thought you two wouldn't even dare to confess to each other and now you're married. You've grown up, Bruce."

He smiled back, shrugging. "I never thought this would happen, either."

"But it did. You're married now, mate. I'm so proud of you." He turned around to find Alfred grinning at him, the tears he had cried during the ceremony still visible on his face. "Thank you, Al." His butler pulled him into an embrace and he smiled.

***

They had decided to have the actual party at Wayne Manor. It was a good choice considering how loud the music was that blasted out of the speakers. Bruce grinned as he pulled Jeremiah onto the dance floor, laughing at his husband's shocked expression. Husband. He would need to get used to that. It sounded strange but so right at the same time.

He pulled Jeremiah closer, wrapping his arms around his neck as a slow song started to play. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"So many times."

Bruce grinned, placing a small kiss on Jeremiah's lips. Their noses brushed against each other. "I love you."

The ginger smiled. "I love you, too.," he whispered before he kissed Bruce sweetly, causing fireworks to erupt in his stomach.

Laughter reached their ears as they broke apart again. "You really can't keep your hands off each other, can you?," Ecco commented, a grin on her normally emotionless face. Bruce blinked and tried to come back to his senses. He still felt as if he was flying, the world far beneath him.

"I think you broke him.," the blonde woman said to Jeremiah who smiled. "Maybe."

He placed another small kiss on Bruce's lips who then looked at him, wrapping his arms around the ginger's neck again with a smile. His fingertips brushed over the stray red hairs at the back of his neck and Jeremiah gave him a loving smile.

"Do you think we're being cheesy?" 

Bruce just shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't really care."

He received another smile. "Me neither."

"Hey! Lovebirds! It's time for the cake.," Selina interrupted their moment, waving at them. Laughing, Bruce grabbed Jeremiah's hand and pulled him over to the others. Alfred brought in the giant cake he had prepared and multiple gasps were heard before everyone started clapping. The cake truly looked amazing. It was a chocolate cake glazed with a shiny black substance Bruce wasn't sure what it consisted of. Two figures stood atop the cake, one with dark hair, the other with red hair. They stood hand in hand. There were fancy looking swirls at the lower half of the cake, turning and twisting, creating a beautiful pattern.

Bruce stared at Alfred, speechless. "Thank you.," he got out, trying to make it sound as sincere as he meant it. Alfred smiled and hugged him. Only Selina's annoyed voice broke them apart.

"Can we cut the cake now or what? I'm hungry."

Laughter erupted around them. Bruce grabbed the knife, looking at Jeremiah with questioning eyes. The redhead grabbed the base of the knife and together they cut into the cake for the first time. Their guests applauded and someone took a few photographs. And again it felt as if they were one big family.

***

Jeremiah gasped as he entered the hotel room Bruce had booked for their wedding night. He looked around, his eyes taking in the luxurious white furniture.

"Wow. You... you just... How?"

Bruce smiled, closing the door behind him. "Well, there has to be something I can do with all the money that I have."

Jeremiah snorted playfully, turning around to face him. "Damn. I'm in luck for marrying a billionaire then, aren't I?" He hummed happily as Bruce kissed him. His hands were buried in the other's dark hair, playing around with it mindlessly.

Bruce pulled back, smiling at him. "You haven't even seen the best thing yet." He took Jeremiah's hand, directing him over to two white doors. He opened them to reveal a balcony.

His husband gasped, taking in the view. Gotham lay beneath them, millions of lights sparkling brighter than the stars above them. "Wow.," he whispered. Bruce wrapped his arms around him from behind and together, they stared at the night sky, a full moon shining brightly above them.

Jeremiah turned around in his arms, kissing Bruce in a way that made his insides twist and his body tingle. The touch of their lips was sweet but passionate, so full of love that it sent shivers through both of them. Bruce pulled Jeremiah closer, his eyes falling shut. He didn't understand how he deserved someone as special as Jeremiah Valeska-Wayne. Someone as brilliant and sweet.

Bruce carefully guided them to the bed, never breaking the kiss except for when they needed to breathe. Jeremiah pulled him down onto the bed, his hands tangled in his husband's dark hair.

"Damn. How do I deserve you?," the redhead murmured as they parted for a moment. Bruce stared at him, breathless. His eyes wandered over the beautiful man beneath him, his messy red hair, flushed face and sparkling eyes.

"I love you.," he whispered, placing a kiss to the side of his neck. Jeremiah let out a gasp, his hands struggling to unbutton Bruce's shirt.

Bruce smiled, taking his shirt off before attaching his lips to Jeremiah's neck again. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sounds he elicited from the man beneath him. His hands wandered, unbuttoning Jeremiah's shirt and throwing it away. It landed somewhere on the floor but neither of them really cared. Their pants joined them soon, creating a pile of clothing somewhere in the room.

"Bruce...," Jeremiah whispered, his voice so full of love and need it made Bruce shiver. He let his hands roam the redhead's body slowly, every touch a silent declaration of love, every kiss a promise to never leave him alone. Soon, he could feel Jeremiah starting to shake, voice hitching as he continued to whisper his name like a prayer, as if it were the only thing that mattered to him. "Bruce... Bruce... Bruce..."

Even when their bodies became one Jeremiah's whispers didn't stop, instead turned into whimpering, declarations of love and praise in between repetitions of his name.

"I love you. Bruce... Bruce!"

Bruce responded with slow rolls of his hips, kisses pressed to Jeremiah's neck, fingers tangled in his red hair.

"I love you, too. Always will.," he choked out as the pleasure finally got a hold of him, leaving him shaking and shivering as he collapsed on top of Jeremiah who came with a muffled cry, holding onto Bruce for dear life.

They fell asleep soon after, having found peace in each other's arms.


End file.
